Pokemon: Snapshots
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: A series of cute one-shots! What you didn't see in the TV series. Watch Ash stumble through life and love. Includes Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping. Romance and friendships!


**Hi everyone! I'm Estelle. This is a series of one-shots of Pokemon.**

**It is in no particular order. I really hope you like my series!**

**-Estelle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (sadly)**

* * *

Chaacters:

Ash, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Misty, Nurse Joy, Pikachu and Buneary

* * *

Ash, May, Max, Dawn and Brock were seated in a table in a Pokemon Center in Sinnoh.

May and Max had come to visit Ash and Brock, and were most delighted to see Dawn as well.

"Hope Buneary's OK." Dawn said, looking at the counter worriedly.

"Don't worry, Dawn." May assured her, "Buneary will be fine, you'll see!"

"Yeah, Nurse Joy will have her back to normal in no time!" Ash said, with his usual optimism.

"Right, Ash!" Max said immediately.

"Ash?" Nurse Joy repeated, "Which one of you is Ash?"

The 5 exchanged a glance before Ash raised a hand, "Me. Ash Ketchum."

"Oh. Well, we received a call for you earlier, Ash." Nurse Joy informed him, "Do you know a.. um...Mary Waterflower?"

"Mary?" Ash echoed incredulously, "No. Where's she from?"

"Cerulean City."

"Cerulean.. hey, wait! Do you mean Misty?"

"Right, yes! I'm so sorry! Yes, Misty Waterflower." Nurse Joy said, looking flustered. She handed Ash a piece of paper with a number, "You can call her back."

Nurse Joy left their table to start tending to the Pokemon again.

There was some silence. Then Ash burst out, "Come on, guys! Let's call her!"

And her rushed to the Video Call room, his friends running after him.

Ash typed in the number and sent the call to Cerulean City. In less than a minute, Misty's face appeared on the screen.

Ash looked her over. Still the same Misty, but slightly older-looking.

"Misty..." he whispered softly.

"Ash?" Misty's voice sounded impossibly tender.

May, Max, Brock and Dawn watched from behind.

Brock noted that there were tears in Misty's eyes.

"Ash! Why didn't you call? Or text? Or write? Or _something_?! I was _worried_ and I missed you _so much_ that it's not even funny! Do you know _how many times_ I've called Sinnoh Pokemon Centers to see if you were there? And you _never were_!" Misty yelled, the tears running down her cheeks.

The four watching waited for Ash to defend himself. To their surprise, they saw him look at her guiltily.

"Mist, I swear, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I was busy and I should have called.. and.. oh, no.. don't cry.." he whispered to her.

The tears came faster. Ash touched his hand to the screen, willing himself to somehow get sucked inside and land up with her.

"Shhh..." Ash said, "Don't cry, Mist, please, you're making me feel even worse. I'm sorry, OK? I'm really, really sorry."

Mist nodded at him, wiping away her tears, "No, I shouldn't have-"

"I miss you, too, Misty, so, so much..." Ash said quietly.

Everything seemed to stop as they looked at each other.

"Aww." Dawn cooed silently, at the back, "They've really missed each other."

Brock nodded.

"Ash.. I'm so proud of you. I wish I didn't leave, I'm sorry..." Misty murmured.

"For leaving?"

Mist nodded.

"Don't be. Everyone has stuff they've gotta do. Anyway, we'll travel together again. One day." Ash assured her.

Misty also put her hand on the screen, as if she could somehow feel Ash's hand.

The amber eyes met the blue. And tears filled them both.

"Buneary's feeling better!" Nurse Joy called from outside.

Ash broke contact and turned away.

Misty let out a breath, "Guess you gotta..."

"...Yeah." Ash said.

"Will I... ever see you again?"

Ash's eyes widened, recognizing the line immediately, "You will.. I swear!"

The eyes met again, confidently this time.

"I really miss you, Mist."

"I really miss you, too."

And the call was ended.

* * *

"A-Ash?" Max questioned, "Do you really miss her _that_ much?"

May shushed him. Ash snapped right out of the little trance he was in.

"No. Yes. Just.. forget it, guys." Ash said, walking ahead, Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"He really did." Brock confirmed, "They're weird and confusing."

"And so cute!" Dawn added.

"We are NOT cute!" Ash protested from up front.

The other four dissolved in laughter.

Ash rolled his eyes, but silently thanked video calls.


End file.
